


5. I made your favourite.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus Bane doesn’t give his boyfriend a chance to be sad.





	5. I made your favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s literally 3am here and I’m just on a writing spree so here’s 2 updates in 1 day! 
> 
> It’s a shorter one but still fluffy as ever.
> 
> Also if you’re aware of this challenge and have prompt ideas, you can either comment them or send them to my tumblr- gideonlight 
> 
> okay, enjoy!

Alec wakes to an empty bed. Though he knew he was going to wake up like this it doesn’t feel any better having to _actually_ wake up like this. Magnus had told him about a client he had to attend to in Greece since she wasn’t able to meet him here. He had left early this morning, a couple of hours ago. Alec can feel Magnus kissing his forehead and then his lips repeatedly before he had left which brings a frown to his face.

He heads to the washroom first and is greeted with a note on the mirror,

_“My dearest Shadowhunter, You were my first thought this morning, I hope I was yours. Oh how I miss you already. Miss me?”_

It’s a small gesture yet it fills Alec to the brim of happiness and he can’t help himself when he breaks into a wide smile and a light blush before he heads into the shower. He finishes up and and walks over to the balcony doors first, letting the golden light take over the loft because it reminds him so much of Magnus that he just wants to be thinking of him no matter what. He stands outside and lets the warmth take over his body, much like Magnus makes him feel as he stretches before walking back in to the kitchen to make his coffee. Just as he’s about to take out the pot he sees another sticky note on it.

_“Brewed and ready to drink, pup. Warning: heavy dose of Warlock love mixed!”_

He lets himself laugh at that and again his heart fills with warmth at how thoughtful his boyfriend is. Disregarding the nickname used for the moment. As he lets the coffee pour he heads over to the countertop where a plate is ducked with brownies they had made a couple days ago and is yet again met with a note.

_“Don’t be greedy archer boy, save some for me? Xx”_

He rolls his eyes at that one because before the note he could’ve indulged in at least 3 big pieces but limits himself to 1 because even he knows he goes a bit overboard. 

He pours his coffee into the _M_ mug and sips it with his right hand while he takes small bites of his brownie that’s in his left hand, leaning against the counter. He’s enjoying the peaceful moments before he has to head to work until his eyes catch the fridge. It’s a letter this time.

_“I hope you’ve enjoyed the letters so far. But with some good always comes some bad, right? I’m sorry in advance._

_My client called last night after you fell asleep, asking if I could stay for a couple days and I couldn’t resist saying no to a pregnant woman. What kind of High Warlock would I be?_

_So like I said, I’m sorry. But on the bright side?_ I made your favourite. _Lasagna. I stayed up last night making sure it was perfect. No magic involved, filled with cheese, vegetables and extra cheese in the fridge, the way you love. It’s been cooked so all you need to do is heat it up in the oven at 350* for 15 minutes._

_I’ll be back before you know it, Alexander._

_— Forever yours, Magnus.”_

A small part of him deflates as he realizes that Magnus won’t be home tomorrow morning rather the morning after which means another two morning and nights without Magnus by his side. But then he rereads the letter and sees _I made your favourite_ and his stomach starts to flutter like the first time he saw Magnus. He didn’t have to make his favourite, nothing at all actually but not only did he make him something to eat but _also_ considered him and made his favourite (not to mention all last night).

He opens the fridge to see the glass pan with foil paper overtop it ready to be put in the oven and then closes it, smiling to himself as he does. He finishes his brownie and brings his mug with him to their room before heading to the night table to get his phone.

 _ **Alec 8:35am**_  I miss you too. Also, you were my second thought this morning, alongside the brownies. Oh yeah, there’s no more brownies left.

He shoots off a quick text to Magnus, smirking as he does before getting dressed. He pockets his keys and one of Magnus’ rings, something he always does when Magnus is away before picking up his phone as well.

 _ **Magnus 8:40am**_  Teasing so early? Maybe I should be gone by morning more often. Also, you’re a deadman if the brownies are indeed finished, Gideon! 

 _ **Alec 8:55am**_ Don’t do that to me, Mags :(

 _ **Alec 8:57am**_ Off to the Institute, message you soon. Thank you for making my favourite.

 

He pockets his phone and locks up the door behind him. Walking to the Institute he realizes something, he hasn’t stopped smiling since he woke— and it’s all because Magnus loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
